User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Celebrating our “Wiki Hero!” Achievement Badge Blog Post 2019
Note: This official blog post was used to be released in 7th May 2019. Our music video for starting presentation ����: Our special greetings: Hello and greetings to all my MCSM Wiki fans and friends! Welcome to Our “Wiki Hero!” Achievement Badge Blog Post 2019! Order of the Female Jesse just earned a badge Wiki Hero! 07.05.2019.png Order of the Female Jesse earned a badge Wiki Hero! 07.05.2019.png Order of the Female Jesse just earned a Wiki Hero! Badge 07.05.2019.png Wiki Hero Badge.png Wiki Hero Achievement Badge.png Today, (*“I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”* ������) it has been our best honour to achieved a “'Wiki Hero!'” achievement badge that I am very pleased to myself I’ve worked very hard and came such a very long way to earn this badge by contributing everyday (365 days) to this Wikia. By that I’m not the only one who earned the “'Wiki Hero!'” achievement badge; user Jessefan1 and now me both earned the badge together ❤️. Since we just earned the badge, I will be inactive for each 30 days onwards and I will no longer be able to message users frequently. Finally, our last contribution date will be held on 31st December 2019. Then I will be officially gone for 3 years until I return and start contribute on this Wikia at 1st January 2022 or 2023. It will be a long gone for us to contribute this Wikia in 3 years later. Right now I can finally relax and rest now ��, thank you for coming and your attention. Once again, congratulations to myself (*“WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ITS PARTY TIME!!!!!”*��������) and I wanted to wished you to all my MCSM Wiki fans and friends a �� “HAPPY FLAWLESS AMAZING TIME!!!” ��������⭐️������������❤️ Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -1.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -2.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -3.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -4.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -5.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -6.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -7.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -8.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -9.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -10.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Celebrating Order of the Female Jesse's Wiki Hero! Achievement Badge Blog Post -11.png Cheers to all my MCSM Wiki friends ��: CerysAngelGirl �� GuiFFI �� Jessefan1 �� IAmElsaR �� Order of the Command Block �� Alex.sapre �� Our current “Wiki Hero!” Users position list 2018 ~ 2019: 1st: Jessefan1: 27th May 2018 2nd: Order of the Female Jesse: 7th May 2019 Special images: Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Order of the Female Jesse reached over 5000 edits -1.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Order of the Female Jesse reached over 5000 edits -2.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Order of the Female Jesse reached over 5000 edits -3.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Order of the Female Jesse reached over 5000 edits -4.png Ending presentation: Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -1.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -2.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -3.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -4.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -5.png Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Invest Order of the Female Jesse in the winning future -6.png User links: I got the Wikia Hero Achievement Badge (By: Jessefan1) End of page. Category:Blog posts